


Different for Holmes

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [27]
Category: Different for Girls (1996), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU Different for Girls, F/M, M/M, Mycroft Holmes is a lawyer, Rated E for later chapters, Rebelde - Freeform, Rupert Graves in leathers ;), Trouble Maker Prentice, will get smutty
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Paul Prentice es un rebelde sin causa, cuando se mete en un lio mas grande de lo que acostumbra, Mycroft Holmes,prestigioso abogado de estado tendra que defenderle





	Different for Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de una nueva iniciativa del grupo Mystrade is real 4 us, donde tomamos diferentes personajes de Rupert y Mark y los juntamos para darle un twist al Mystrade <3 espero que lo disfruten.

Nunca había pensado que una pelea de bar terminara tan mal como la de anoche. Al principio había sido solo un juego entre compañeros de trabajo, luego siguieron pidiendo más cervezas y la cosa se complicó, bueno, realmente se complicó cuando le empujaron demasiado duro y terminó virándole la cerveza encima a un tipo que andaba cerca. Fue entonces cuando los puños comenzaron a volar y no solo los puños, también las sillas, mesas y tarros llenos de cerveza, había sido la peor pelea de bar de la cual había sido participe, tan así que la policía tuvo que separarlos y terminó en la comisaria por dos noches, sin duda la peor experiencia de su vida. Lo llamaron para entrevistarlo, la verdad no sabía por qué hacían eso, había sido simplemente una pelea de bar, sencillo, no había mucho que decir.

 

—Veo que ya tiene experiencia con este tipo de sala, Señor Prentice. —

 

—Bueno… ¿que se le puede hacer? Creo que es un fetiche mío… shhh… no le digas a nadie. — dijo esto último con una media sonrisa y ofreciéndole a la sargento una guiñada.  La chica rodó los ojos y cerro el archivo que tenía en las manos.

 

—Este no será igual que los demás casos, más de una persona presentó cargos. Deberías llamar a tu abogado. —

 

—No tengo abogado. —

 

La sargento bufó y le miró fijamente.

 

—Con un récord cómo este, deberías conseguir uno… igualmente el gobierno te asignara uno, él va a tener la información de tu caso, espera aquí, te buscare una tarjeta para que hagas una cita. —

 

—¿A dónde se supone que podría ir? —le dijo, señalando a su alrededor, lo único que faltaba era que sus manos fueran esposadas a la mesa; la sargento le regaló una media sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

 

Dos horas más tarde seguía allí, estaba seguro de que la sargento hacia esto para sacarlo de sus casillas, estaba aburrido, necesitaba moverse, necesitaba salir y le preocupaba su moto, no estaba seguro de que el lugar donde la dejó dos noches atrás fuera completamente seguro. Mientras seguía pensando, caminando en círculos rápidamente alrededor de la mesa, pensaba que tendría que ir al trabajo, los demás estarían tomando sus entregas, pensaba que Angela seguramente estaría furiosa y si no lo estaba, lo iba a estar cuando le dijera que estuvo en la cárcel y que no utilizo su llamada para avisarle, realmente no lo había pensado, estaba tan enojado cuando lo tiraron en la celda aquella noche que simplemente les dijo que no tenía a nadie.

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sentado allí, incluso le llevaron almuerzo o comida, no estaba seguro. Cuando la sargento volvió con una sonrisa de suficiencia tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo que pegarle no sería una buena idea.

 

—Traje a tu abogado. —

 

—¿Fuiste a asistir su parto? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —

 

—Irrelevante, Prentice. El señor Holmes estará contigo en unos minutos. —

 

—Dijiste que me darías una tarjeta para que hiciera cita. —

 

—No ibas a hacer la cita, así que me tome la libertad de traerlo aquí, para tu conveniencia. — y abrió la puerta, llamando al abogado para que entrara.

 

Paul rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. No le importaba el viejo Holmes, los abogados de estado siempre eran de lo peor, un viejo barrigón, que siempre está sudando y no le interesa realmente ayudar a nadie, solo está allí porque es tan malo que no consigue trabajo en ningún sitio respetable, así que sabía que todo se iba a ir a la mierda, siempre le pasaba eso a las personas cómo el. Lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía de los puñetazos que le había propinado al tipejo aquel, él se había disculpado, el otro decidió no aceptar su disculpa, seguramente ahora su nariz no le agradecía su falta.

 

La sargento dejó pasar a su abogado que era todo lo contrario de lo que se había imaginado, Holmes era alto y esbelto, no tenía ni una sola gota de sudor en la frente y no escuchaba cómo respiraba forzosamente, tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, peinado nítidamente hacia el lado, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, llevaba un maletín en una mano y una sombrilla en la otra, ambos combinaban a la perfección con su traje de tres piezas y corbata roja, no se explicaba por qué sentía cómo su boca y garganta se le secaban al verlo moverse elegantemente hacia la mesa,  así que decidió ignorar esa reacción mientras miraba al abogado colocar su maletín en la mesa, su sombrilla colgaba del espaldar de la silla en la que tomó asiento elegantemente, cruzando una pierna encima de la otra y mirándolo con unos ojos azules que sentía penetraban hasta su alma, descubriendo todos y cada uno de sus estúpidos secretos.

 

—Paul Prentice, delincuente juvenil… ¿No cree que es momento de dejar la juventud atrás, señor Prentice? Peleas en bares, estacionamiento ilegal, desorden público… la lista continua. — le dijo, tirando el expediente de Prentice.

 

—¿Eres mi abogado o un consejero? —

 

—Puedo ser ambos, ahora mismo lo necesita. Puedo ayudarle, sacarle de aquí las veces que sean necesarias, pero creo que sus crímenes solo van escalando… necesita ayuda. —

 

—Solo haga su trabajo, Holmes… no necesito un papá. —

 

—Difiero. — le contestó, una perfecta ceja enarcada.

 

Paul rodó los ojos y cruzó sus manos, echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

 

—Supongo que entonces es usted el que quiere ese papel. —

 

—Para nada, soy su abogado. —

 

—Entonces sáqueme de aquí, Holmes. —

 

—Ya lo hice, solo quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para que hablemos sobre sus otros casos, todos han sido asignados a mí y no acostumbro a perder ningún caso señor Prentice, así que es mejor que me escuche. —

 

Prentice lo miró por varios segundos y se paró de su asiento, tocando la puerta del cuarto que se abrió rápidamente, la sargento estaba afuera.

 

—Quiero mis cosas. —

 

—Están al frente. —

 

Mycroft Holmes se quedó en el asiento por unos minutos, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Nadie nunca le había hablado de esa manera y mucho menos le habían ignorado, sin dejarle terminar de hablar. Se levantó del asiento, tomó su maletín y sombrilla y salió de allí.

 

—¿Todo bien, señor Holmes? —

 

—Todo bien, sargento. Me llevo la copia del expediente del señor Prentice. —

  
—Le veo en el juzgado. — le dijo la sargento con una sonrisa coqueta. Mycroft pestañeó varias veces, intentando procesar por que la sargento siempre le miraba de esa forma, asintió una sola vez y salió de allí.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que tal hasta aqui? ¿Les va esta ship? Dejenme saber en los comentarios!!!


End file.
